Senior Year
by 101WalkingDead
Summary: AU: No ZOMBIES. Clementine moves to Macon, and has to take her final year of grade school over there, where she knows nobody there. What shenanigans can Clementine get into? Rated T, various pairings. Characters from Season 1 and 2.


**Senior Year**

**Okay, so I'm not exactly fond of these type of fanfics, but I watched a movie yesterday that inspired me to do this - I haven't made a Walking Dead fanfic before, so hope you guys like it! :) **

Clementine rose from her bed, yawning. She looked to her alarm clock, which was playing channel 94.1. She didn't really like the songs that played on that station, because she wasn't exactly a rap fan - which was what they played ALOT. Clementine let out another yawn, standing up from her bed, slipping on her slippers. Today was her first day at a new school - and thankfully her final year of school, until College of course. She stretched her back, her legs and her arms, and got her clothes on that she had picked out yesterday, Lee had taken her shopping. She then grabbed her hat that was resting on the hat rack, quickly putting it on, walking out of the room. She was greeted by her dog, Sam.

"Hey boy!" Clementine giggled, crouching down to pet him. The dog wagged his tail, giving her a kiss.

"How are you, Sam?" Clementine asked, kissing the top of the dog's forehead. Clementine looked up to see Lee standing in the hallway.

"Why wasn't he in your room last night?" Lee asked, crossing his arms.

"I thought he was - I don't know..." Clementine shrugged.

"Oh well, are you excited for your first day? At a brand new school?" Lee smiled, as Clementine rose up, the dog nudging his head against her knee, wanting to play. Clementine scratched his head and replied, "I guess."

"C'mon, Clem. Don't be like that." Lee chuckled, pulling out his smart phone.

"You promised Mom you'd take a few pictures." Lee smiled, swiping the lock screen of the phone, opening the camera application.

"When did I do that?" Clementine asked, sarcastically. Lee smirked and walked out of the hallway, Clementine followed him and saw Carley, leaning against the wall, holding her camera.

"When the hell did you get a camera?" Lee asked his wife.

"Just last night." Carley chuckled.

"Oh God, Mom." Clementine sighed. Carley smiled.

"Here, get against the wall - me and your dad are gonna take a picture." Carley smiled. Clementine sighed, leaning against the wall. She put on a bit of a smile.

"C'mon, SMILE." Lee told her. Clem cooperated and increased her smile. Carley then took the photo.

"Perfect. You ready?" Carley asked.

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Are you sure you know where all your classes are?" Lee asked.

"I got it." Clementine nodded.

"Don't be awkward." Carley told her.

"Awkward?" Clementine raised her eyebrow.

"Have fun." Lee corrected her, smiling as she exited the door of the car - walking to the crosswalk. She felt so weird here, nobody she knew was here. They all were back at her old house. About five states back. They were in Macon now. Fucking great. Clementine was so nervous. She felt like an alien compared to these people. She couldn't have been the only NEW student to the city, could she? Ah, who knows. She walked across the crosswalk, looking through the windshields to see the people sitting in the cars. Again, no people she knew - why was she even expecting that to change?

Clementine looked at the sign of the building.

'Macon High School'

_This is gonna suck. _Clementine thought. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her crumbled up schedule, she looked at her first class.

P1 | Desktop Publishing I | Johnson, Tavia

"...Okay. You're fine." Clementine sighed as she pushed open the doors, staring at all the kids that were over the whole building.

_Oh, fuck this. _Clementine sighed. She looked around to see people on their phones, pushing people away from each other, people drinking gatorade - eating Pop-Tarts.

_I hate this place already. _Clementine sighed again, she then walked up to the stairs to the Senior Commons. She was glad she was a senior, not a freshman. She was going to turn eighteen in three months. That would be November, and it's currently August. Fuck.

Clementine walked forward to her locker, people whistling and glancing at her as she walked by.

"How about them Star Wars movies?" A boy chuckled.

"Dude, fuck those. I only like the old ones." The second boy replied. Clementine stared at the floor, still walking forward. She then ran in front of a guy, also a senior and he dropped all of his books.

"Oh, c'mon..." The boy sighed. Clementine crouched down to help pick the books up. The boy had a hat like hers, except it was brown and it had a yellow C with a small circle in the middle.

"Sorry.." Clementine apologized. The boy then picked up his books finally, and stood up.

"Don't worry about it... uh - ?" The boy asked, Clementine didn't understand what he wanted - but she finally did and replied, "Oh... I'm Clementine." Clementine said, awkwardly.

"Oh, okay. I'm Nick." Nick smiled.

"You know, I didn't see you around last year - you new here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Clementine answered.

"Oh. No wonder. Well, Junior year was rather low compared to the other grades - I figured I would have noticed you." Nick nodded.

"Why's that?" Clementine asked. Nick scratched the back of his head and then responded, "Y'know, not as many Juniors. Don't worry yourself about them people here. Most of them are a bunch of druggies and lowlifes, none of 'em are harmless." Nick told her.

"Uh, okay. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Clementine nodded.

"Damn, I'm tryin' to look for Luke - you seen him?" Nick asked.

"Who's Luke?" Clementine asked. Nick squinted his eyes searching for his friend, Luke.

"Right, you don't know him. Well, he's probably wearin' that stupid orange sweatshirt, he has brown shaggy hair - you'll see him - he's a charmer. I suppose." Nick shrugged. Then another boy walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, Nick." Luke greeted, looking over to me.

"Hey...India?" Luke asked, not sure of her name.

"India? Fucking India?" Nick questioned.

"She looks just like her! What's your name?" Luke asked.

"Who said my name?" India asked, walking over to Luke, Nick and Clementine. She was a bit taller than Clementine, brown like herself.

"Nothin'." Luke replied.

"I'm Clementine." Clementine smiled. Luke smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Clementine. I'm Luke. Seems like you already met Nick." Luke told her.

"Briefly." Nick said.

"I got Desktop Publishing first class, with... Tavia Johnson." Nick sighed.

"Same here." Luke nodded.

"Me three." Clementine said. Luke and Nick smiled.

"Meant to be, huh?" Luke chuckled.

"Uh, fuck that. That doesn't even sound right." Nick nodded.

"You may be right." Luke chuckled.

"So are you new, Cindy?" Luke asked.

"Dude, you fucking suck at names." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Clementine. And yes, just moved here." Clementine answered.

"Oh. I've been here for about - ten years, maybe? Nick's my childhood friend." Luke told her.

"Do you even know anyone here?" Nick asked.

"Nope." Clementine responded.

"That must suck." Nick chuckled. Luke elbowed him in the arm. Nick gave him a dirty look.

"Well, we better get to class. Reckon Principal Bill will be up here yellin' and shit." Luke said, the bell about to ring. School started at 7:50 every day, and it was 7:49

"Another year of this shit." Nick sighed.

"You're tellin' me." Luke nodded, the three of them walking down the hallway.

"You find everythin' all right? I know it ain't easy being the new kid." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Everything's fine." Clem responded.

"How sweet of you, Luke." Nick whispered. Clementine chuckled lightly.

"I hope we don't have a seating chart." Nick muttered. Nick then spotted a piece of paper with pictures on it.

"Damn it, Nick. You jinxed it." Luke chuckled. Luke looked to the paper to find his name, he was sitting right next to Nick and Clementine.

"I sit by my two best friends, what are the odds?" Luke smiled, walking over to his desk. Clementine smiled and sat in the desk right next to him, Nick did as well.

"Why the hell is Johnson a fuckin' senior teacher?" Nick asked.

"Desktop Publishing is a class for all four grades, you idiot." Luke replied.

"Well, why am I here, I took it last year." Nick shrugged.

"Nick, you got an F on every test, dude." Luke told him. Clementine stayed quiet the whole time, she didn't exactly know those two - and was right now doing exactly what Carley didn't want her to do. _Don't be awkward._

_"Goood Morning, Vietnaaaam!" _A man with a beanie and a dark blue sweatshirt.

"Dude, Eddie. Shut up." Wyatt sighed. Everyone laughed as he said that.

"Hey, Molly! Lilly! How you doing!?" Eddie chuckled, pointing over to two girls. One had blonde hair, the other had brown hair. They both smiled up to him, Eddie looked at the seating chart. Clementine thought that guy was weird - he seemed to be popular though.

"It's Eddie, great." Nick sighed.

"What's wrong with Eddie?" Clementine asked.

"Him and Nick got into a fight last year. No biggie. Nick's still shittin' his pants about it." Luke chuckled.

"Shitting my pants? Did you see what that scumbag did?" Nick questioned.

"Alright, calm down. I did see it." Luke nodded, looking over to see a woman with black hair sit by Luke.

"Oh, hey Shel." Luke greeted her.

"Hey, Luke. Why didn't you call me that one night?" Shel asked. Luke looked over to Nick, making an angry face. Clementine raised her eyebrow, unaware of what was happening.

"Get in your seats!" The teacher ordered, slamming the door.

"Okay, so apparently - not everyone is here - did they get lost?" The teacher asked.

"Wonder if she still has that no hat rule." Nick whispered to Clem and sighed. The teacher walked over to Nick, tapping his desk.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Don't say _what!" _The teacher growled.

"You're tapping on my desk...why?" Nick questioned.

"NO Hats, that goes for you too, girl." The teacher told him, pointing towards me as well.

"_Shocker._" Nick muttered.

"Excuse me?" The teacher questioned. Nick raised his hands up.

"Nothing." Nick said.

"No, what did you say!?" The teacher demanded an answer.

"Good lord, woman. All I said was 'SHOCKER' because of the no-hat rule." Nick sighed.

"Why are you giving me hell for my rules?!" The teacher growled.

"What the hell, I didn't do shit!" Nick fired back.

"Principals office." The teacher ordered.

"Again. _SHOCKER._" Nick sighed, getting up out of his seat and walking towards the door, pushing it open violently.

"Anyone else?" The teacher asked. Luke sighed.

"Alright. Let's get to know each other. We'll start with Molly, going around the classroom." The teacher said, pointing her pen towards Molly. Molly didn't know what to begin with.

"I'm Molly...tell us a few things about yourself..." The teacher said, giving an example.

"I'm Molly, and I'm nice - I like food, skateboarding, and Television, I suppose." Molly said, pointing to her friend Lilly.

"I'm Lilly, and I like going to the gun ranges of the weekends, visiting my dad, and I like school - I suppose." Lilly said, pointing to an asian dude named Vince.

"I'm Vince, I like video games, football, basketball, baseball-" Vince was cut off by the teachers.

"Sports." The teacher corrected. Vince shrugged, and then nodded and the black man next to him named Russell began to spoke.

"I'm Russell, I like sports too. I like Desktop Publishing, and Mrs. Johnson is my favorite teacher." Russell said, sarcastically.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter." Mrs. Johnson replied. Almost the whole class laughed. Russell nodded to the girl next to him, Bonnie.

"I'm Bonnie. I like spending time with my family, and volleyball." Bonnie said.

"I'm Becca, I'm Shel's sister - and I like volleyball too, I guess." Becca shrugged.

"I'm Eddie - I'm a fucking rockstar, I like video games and I like everyone in this class." Eddie chuckled.

"Hallway." Mrs. Johnson ordered.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Mrs. Johnson." Eddie smiled, picking up his backpack and walking out the door.

"Idiot." Wyatt sighed.

"I'm Wyatt, I like video games too - and I'm a fun guy to be around." Wyatt said.

"That's bullshit." Eddie whispered from the hallway. Wyatt raised his middle finger to Eddie, the entire class laughed.

"Eddie, stop it before I come out there and lay you out." Mrs. Johnson warned.

"I'm going, I'm going." Eddie said, closing the door.

"I'm Shel - I like volleyball, and I took this class cause I like designing stuff." Shel smiled.

"We don't design stuff in here. Hallway." Mrs. Johnson replied.

Shel raised her hands up, scoffing. She then walked out the door where Eddie was.

"I'm Luke, and I'm a pretty nice guy - and I like almost everyone in here!" Luke chuckled, a few girls smiling at him.

"I'm Clementine...I'm new and I think this year will be pretty good, hopefully..." Clementine said, smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait...Clementine? What kind of name is that?" Wyatt asked.

"Shut up, Wyatt. What kind of name is Wyatt?" Luke defended her.

"Okay, cool. Let's go ahead and get to my classroom expectations.

"Oh God..." Luke sighed.


End file.
